YGO Style Spelling Story DOS
by Hikari Daeron
Summary: Just a day in my head. A day where I had to write a spelling story.


Prologue:

Hikarihas alter-egos. That's no secret. They're all part of her personality. But has anyone ever been one day inside her head? Well, here is a day inside of her head, with her three main alter-egos, Myarra, Altáriël, and Ceribi:

"This book is awesome! It's about Harding's presidency, which had loads of intrigue in it!" exclaimed Ceribi, who, at the moment, was reading a school novel on the 1920s. She sat on her bed in her soul room.

"CERIBI!!" roared Myarra in fury. The dagger she had been playing with was stuck in the ground between her toes. "I NEARLY MISSED my TARGET! And we ALL know how ANNOYED I can be when I MESS UP on TARGET practice!" The alter-egos all had soul rooms, as well as the host, but, at the moment, they allowed the many rooms to become one room full of the grandeur of their lives.

"Stop arguing you two," said Altáriël tiredly. She rubbed her eyes and threw herself on her bed. "Hikari has enough stress as it is."

"Don't we know it," said Ceribi. Instead of being her usual cheerful and bouncy self, she was full of fatigue. "You know what I could go for right now? An hors d'oeuvre. I'm hungry and that snack would hit the spot right now. Or maybe some cheese quiche. Mmmm… cheese."

"Typical Cere," said Myarra. "Always random."

"What's that about being random?" asked Hikari. She stepped in.

"Hikari! How was your day at school? Did anyone bother you?" Altáriël was prompt on the check up. Of course, she was a connoisseur on her hikari, and she knew exactly what she would say.

"Hey Yami; same old, same old. We talked about our thirty note cards due Thursday in Language Arts."

"And, of course, you've only done five," said Myarra. She threw her dagger right above Hikari's head.Hikari didn't flinch. "BULLSEYE!"

"How many times have I told you that THAT MIGHT HURT HER?!?!?!" roared Altáriël to Myarra. Myarra shrugged it off. "I'm going to raid your reservoir or pointy objects if you don't stop," she threatened.

"NOOO! NOT MY POINTY OBJECTS!!!! ANYTHING BUT THEM!!! You can even take the corsage that Akuma gave me!!"

"What corsage?" asked Ceribi smartly. "Yami B. never gives you flowers, and I think he'd rather be found DEAD than be spotted holding one of those." Myarra glared at her sister.

"We're at an impasse," said Altáriël. "We keep arguing and getting no where."

"Shut up Queen."

"Why don't you Protector?"

"Cere, Yami, BE QUIET." Hikari's voice was stern. She sat at the edge of her yami's bed. However, her cell phone rang and etiquette required her to pick it up. "Yellow? Oh, hi Joey!" She turned to her alter-egos. "It's the troupe of our 2D friends! Anyway, what's up Joey?" She looked startled. "Yami wants to play solitaire against me? Why that card game and not Duel Monsters?" Her voice went flat. "Because he was bored. Uh-huh." She sighed. "Well, okay, where's the rendezvous spot? Seto's mansion? But I thought you hated the millionaire – oh, sorry, BILLIONARIE. No say in the matter, eh? Alright, see ya there Wheeler." She hung up. "Ready to go?"

Twenty minutes later Hikari, Altáriël, Ceribi and Myarra were at Seto Kaiba's mansion. Joey Wheeler, Yami (a.k.a. Atemu) and Akuma (a.k.a. Yami Bakura) were all there waiting for them. "Kaiba's inside," explained Yami as he eagerly dragged the others inside.

"Hello," said Seto coolly. "I assume you've been to my mansion before?" His voice held finesse and intelligence, so unlike SOME little puppy dogs…

"It's Yami's first premiere as something OTHER than a duelist," said Yami Bakura coolly. "Isn't it Pharaoh?"

Yami didn't pay attention because he too eager to start. "We need da souvenir for dis moment," said Joey.

"Perhaps we could make is as a vignette and put it on a title page to a book," said Seto with a small smile.

Hikariwas looking at Seto dreamily. "Wake up Hikari," said Altáriël.

"Isn't that a bit bizarre?" asked Yami Bakura to Myarra. She shook her head.

"It's typical Hikari. She's obsessed with the High Priest."

"Leave her be," said Ceribi fondly. "It's cute."

"You'd need an avalanche of something to get her attention again," said Yami.

"Or we could just use Kaiba," said Ceribi slyly. Seto gave her a look and walked over to the dazed hikari.

* * *

"Well, let's start!" said Yami after a moments silence in whichHikari had sat contentedly next to Seto on a couch with Yami across from her.

"But why solitaire?" she asked. He looked confused.

"Solitaire? Why that? I thought we were going to duel."

"WHAT?!" exploded everyone. They all turned to Joey. He grinned and started to run. The rest of the time was spent chasing Joey, trying to beat him severely.


End file.
